Second Chances
by justanothergoldengirl
Summary: Time was something he didn't have. It was slipping away from his grasps as he begged for more. He no longer could control what happened at one time as he struggled to keep up with the ticking clock. The hand struck midnight, the rusty, bronze clock chiming twice. Times up, Your Highnesses, it's time to pick a side Auradon. The VKs or the AKs? SC IS REVAMPED / TRAILS OF INNOCENCE
1. Spawn Of Villians

Chapter One: Spawn Of Villians

" _They're just kids_!" a voice rang out from the palace. The desperation clung to her voice, begging the other speaker to see the light of the situation.

"Exactly, but _they're the spawn of villains_. They are raised to cause chaos. They will destroy the peace we have here. Do you want that?" another voice sneered back. His voice was dry, as if they had been arguing all night.

"No, of course not—"

His voice cut her off harshly, "Then you see why we have a problem."

"They won't do anything!" she protested. "Look at Mal! And Carlos, Evie and Jay. They're here and doing great!"

"Are you forgetting that those are the same kids who tried to steal the wand? The same kids that let loose Maleficent!" his voice grew steadily louder. "We will not have those... those _demons_ in here. I won't allow it!"

"You don't get a say in it! It's for the royals to decide after all, and Ben has agreed," she cut back in, you could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"We'll see about that."

 **~SC~**

 _Hello! I'm hoping you liked the first chapter of Second Chances! If anyone has another idea for the title though, feel free to send them along._

 _Anyway, I kept this chapter short and it's just to show you how not everyone likes the VKs arrival. This is a SYOC, so the AKs and the VKs present in this story will be created by you! I do ask that their forms are sent in my PM and you can find the form on my profile. Also, this is set after the first film!_

 _If you enjoyed this incredibly short chapter, be sure to leave a review! They're a huge motivation and they make my day._


	2. Those Monsters Are Just Like You

Chapter Two: Those Monsters Are Just Like You

Time was something he didn't have. It was slipping away from his grasps as he begged for more. He no longer could control what happened at one time as he struggled to keep up with the ticking clock. The hand struck midnight, the rusty, bronze clock chiming twice. The noise slowly running through his ears, mocking him. His stomach dropped into an abyss, the never ending nerves pulsing into his head.

He shivered, stepping out of the dark palace walls. The cool, night air hit his bare arms sharply, stinging his pale limbs. The black shirt and bottoms did nothing to conceal the remaining heat he had, and he cursed as the rain began to drip down. The drops allowing his shirt to stick to him, another factor which annoyed him endlessly as he let a let out a colourful string of curses.

"Hello?" he shouted, his raspy voice echoing around the near silent garden. The sharp blades of grass prickled his bare toes as he stepped further into the garden. The flowers began to wilt, the petals shooting around the garden as the wind picked up its speed. He squinted his eyes in attempt to make out something, his glasses providing no help as they fogged up, much to his dismay.

"Elania? I know you can hear me!" his voice continued to echo around the garden, nature going on without him. The water didn't stop flowing, the rain kept falling, the grass kept growing, and most importantly time didn't stop. His anger rocketed as the VKs arrival grew nearer. Another day went by and another day was lost. "You're wasting valuable time. You can't play your silly little games anymore! This is important Elania!"

From the corner of the gardens, near a shining street lamp, his eyes caught a silhouette approaching slowly. The shadow growing larger as she - now identified as Elania - walked closer. Her footsteps made a tiny splash as her boots hit the water now thundering down on them both. Her brown eyes came clear under the light, and she stopped for a moment to give him a look of disgust. Her orbs narrowed af the boy, her lips pulled up into a smirk.

Unlike him, however, she opted for a more sensible outfit. A large coat was slung over her shoulders, shielding her from the belting rain. Her black and white ensemble was covered in contrast to his shirt, which was now clinging helplessly on him. Her ebony hair was hidden under the hood of her coat; however, his hazel orbs caught sight of loose strands threatening to escape her ever present ponytail.

The cold air slashed at his skin, goosebumps appearing rapidly. He didn't miss her smirk growing as she noticed his predicament. His eyes glared menacingly at her mascara smudged ones. "What?" he growled, a scowl pulling on his lips.

"Nothing, Milo," she responded, a smile etching it's way onto her face. She paused for a moment, her eyes skimming around the garden, watching out for intruders, "You aren't very nice for a dear cousin on mine. You always had a..." she considered her words wisely, biting back her thoughts, "...tendency for trouble."

"Cut the bullshit, Elania!" he snapped at her, his tone as harsh as the winds hissing at his skin. The rain hit the ground harder, splashing all around them. "I am not your 'Dear Cousin', you lost that right when you decided to support those _monsters_."

"But, _Dear Cousin_ , those 'monsters' are just like you," she hissed in reply. Her fake smile disappearing as his scowl strengthened. "VK or not, they're human, too."

"I am not your 'Dear Cousin', Elania," he turned around, heading back to the palace. The walls didn't seem as inviting anymore, but he pushed back his nerves and swallowed.

"Bye, cousin. You seem to have dishes to wash," she spoke mockingly. Though her insides sparked, AKs verses VKs. Auradon Prep better be ready for the storm heading their way.

 **~SC~**

 _Short chapter, I know, but I thought that maybe if I had shorter chapters I'd be able to get them out quicker. If you don't like this idea, I could always change it, so let me know. I wasn't particularly fond of the last chapter, but hopefully this made up for it! Reviews are always appreciated~_

 _I am going to respond to them. You've put in the time to review, so I should put in the time to respond XD._

 _Malice-Bree-1998: Sorry, I'm not accepting any characters from the review. I did ask for them to send by PM. The spots I have now are either full or resvered, I'm sorry._

 _pinksakura271: It was Milo and Elania arguing :) I wanted it to be anonymous at the beginning, but they've been identified this chapter. And it wasn't a stupid question._

 _FN-TR8R: I'm sorry, I'm not accepting characters from reviews. Like I said before, it was PM only. Sorry!_

 _Mother'sThirdFavChildOutOf2: I'm glad you like my writing style! The story is set during the time of the second film, except those events didn't happen. Instead, this happens. The characters from the second film won't mainly take place, but a few might pop up! :)_

 _Also, a huge thanks to **pinksakura271** for helping me with ideas (she came up with picking sides, she deserves credit!). It was appreciated! _


	3. Dear Cousins

Chapter Three: Dear Cousins

The mix of hail and rain belted down harder on the ground the next morning, the wind continuing to race against nature. The harsh weather nipped at the remaining waiters' skin, taking the chance to grab ahold of innocent victims. Many of the Auradonian's seeking shelter against the hazardous storm inside. The once streaming water lay unmoving as ice floated amidst the freezing water. Fallen leaves and petals littered the ground, no blade of darkening grass to be seen.

Elania, in her usual way, wore a humungous coat. The grey material acting as a cover from the rain while her azure dress peaked through, the material clinging to her body. She stalked over to Milo - who again had a questionable outfit on - while her heeled boots thundered against the ground, creating its own rhythm. Her badly applied eyeliner and smudged mascara gave her the look of a raccoon, but that didn't stop her from hissing at Milo.

"You start anything then I'll hurt you myself. Be a dear cousin for once, and listen," she snapped, moving her dark hair behind her. Her voice was slighty raw, giving Milo the implication that it wasn't the rain that was the cause of her horrible application of makeup. Her slightly puffed eyes also added to his theory as he drank in her tear-covered eyes.

Milo's drenched hair and clothes stuck to his body, the brown locks covering up a portion of his glasses. He wore an oversized white shirt, possibly a hand-me-down, and his jeans stuck to him giving him an uncomfortable look. "Whatever, Elania. Just go away."

Elania's eyes narrowed into slits, her brown orbs trained on any movements the teen could've made. "What's gotten into you?" she questioned. She brought a hand up to her mouth as she coughed uncomfortably, her throat scratching.

"Nothing, Elania!" he shouted, gaining attention from the few other AKs near the two. Seeing the attention he grabbed, he went down to her height and hissed quietly, "Go away, Elania. This is the last time I'm telling you."

"Whatever, Kitchen Boy probably has dishes to wash after this anyway," she mumbled under a breath followed by a sentence containing only profanities.

His mouth twisted into a darkening scowl, his body tensing, "And what are you doing then?"

"I'm going to show the VKs around," she smirked, a mischievous look planted on her 'angelic' face.

His hazel eyes hardened slightly, making his eye bags look more present, as she brought up the topic he wished he could avoid; The VKs. Suddenly he said, "The rain."

"Yes, it's raining Milo. It was nice of you to notice," she cast him a weirded out look, her eyes giving him a look, making him feel inferior to her. "What are you going on about now, Milo?"

"Your tears," he responded, watching as her smirk dissolved and a frown took its place. His own scowl withered away as a more gleeful look appeared. "It's why you like the rain so much. I always wondered why you liked the dreadful thing, because no one can spot those little tears trailing down your face."

She rolled her eyes, running a hand through her wet, ebony locks. "You don't know what you're talking about, Milo."

"No, I do," if possible, his smile widened, "Mummy and Daddy are making things hard for their 'precious little angel', aren't they? Elania, just grow up."

She scoffed a little before she let out a cough, her throat acting up against, "That's not why, Milo. Trust me. Besides, they aren't worth my time anyway."

"Why?" he hissed, "Becuase they're just like me, just the kitchen help. That's why isn't it?" slowly, a smile etched onto his face, "But you have been crying, _Dear Cousin_... And you were right, Elania. We are 'dear cousins."

"Shut up!" she shouted, ignoring him, "The VKs are here!"

 **~SC~**

 _Such a short chapter! I'm sorry, but I'm really excited to write and so I end up doing quicker updates._

 _Rae2themax: :) The VKs will be making an appearance next chapter, most definitely!_

 _twilight sparkle: I'm so glad you think my story is awesome! I'm sorry, but the SYOC is closed and I was only accepting by PM. I do actually have Mal's sister (twin sister to be more precise) so maybe you'll find her interesting when she appears! Also, I love your name!_

 _pinksakura271: Thank you! Yeah, Milo does need to find something. And I love your suggestion and will be doing it!_

 _Writer207: Wow, really? I'm really glad you're liking it._

 _darkmaster429: Thank you!_

 _FailureToLaunchASingleF: Thank you, I appreciate it! :)_


	4. VKs Arrival

Chapter Four: VKs Arrival 

"Shut up! The VKs are here!"

Elania's dark eyes brightened up at the sight of a sleek black limo pulling up at Auradon Prep. Everyone turned their attention to the limo, waiting for the VKs to exit.

"I'm so excited!" Evie exclaimed, watching the limo eagerly. Hearing her, Milo rolled his eyes. The bags under his eyes prominent as his pale hand rubbed his left eye.

"I'm so not excited!" he mocked under his breath, not moving a muscle when Elania threw a vicious glare at him, easily rivalling the stormy weather that clouded above them. They seemed to be only ones without umbrellas...

Holding a breath, Elania watched as a male VK left the limo first. Her eyes were drawn to his hair, the blue spikes resembling a burning fire. She squinted her eyes slightly in order to see more of the figure, the darkness of the weather making it harder for her to see. She caught look of his style; pair of dark, baggy pants tucked into what seemed to be boots along with a shirt and hoodie. His eyes - she still couldn't see the colour - flickered slightly over the VKs that had been there before.

"This is what we have to stay with?" Milo muttered, Elania elbowing him in order for him to keep quiet. He let out an 'ouch' as he rubbed the spot her elbow harshly dug into.

"Wimp," she responded, shushing him as the next VK exited the limo.

Next a female stepped out, her grey, baggy shirt covered with a red hoodie with no sleeves. Her brown hair was cropped short and just like with the other VK Elania couldn't make out her eyes. The colour scheme reminded her of Little Red Riding Hood, so she assumed this was The Big Bad Wolf's daughter.

"Do they have a thing with baggy clothes? And she doesn't even have shoes on," Milo remarked in a snide voice. While Elania once again dug her elbow into him, she directed her brown orbs to the gold shifting her feet on the fallen leaves and petals. "Aren't they going to introduce themselves? We don't even know who they are. It's not like his oh so precious Majesty, King Ben, told us who was coming."

Elania's eyes resembled the storm as she turned to face Milo. "Shut. Up. It was hard for them on the Isle, and it's not going to be easy for them to adjust over here. Don't make it harder for them."

"They should have stayed there then," he huffed out, rolling his eyes at the attention the others were giving the VKs.

Before Elania could respond, another VK arrived. Instantly, Elania was drawn to his towering height as a lanky young male stepped out of the limo. His white hair that was tied back, and under his peaked cap were goat-like horns grew from his head - but she couldn't see those. Instead of his shirt being baggy like the VK who got out before him, his white pants were. Over his black shirt was an oversized red jacket. On his hands he had gloves, coloured in black, which seemed to favours colour amongst the VKs.

Before Elania could really take time to look at what she assumed was The Horned Prince, another VK got out. He looked younger than the rest, and looked short in comparison to some of the others. His copper toned hair hung to his shoulders, while his roughed up burgundy outfit hung of him. The rain still pouring on everyone and now him too. Their attention was averted from him when a voice from inside the limo called, "Horrible weather so near, make an umbrella in my hand appear," and was followed by a flash of pink light. Milo covered his eyes at the luminous pink that entered his sight, almost blinding him.

While Milo covered his eyes, Elania's wondering ones flew straight to the light. 'Must be magic. But pink? This child must be interesting.'

In contrast, her cousin blinked trying to regain his sight. 'These VKs are all dangerous. Magic isn't permitted on school grounds. Who does she think she is?'

Like the VK before her, she was undeniably short. Long, pink hair was shielded by her pink umbrella. She wore blue jeans with roses trailing down her legs, leading to her boots. The skull ankle boots were made her own with a touch of pink while her tank top - which had a pink, leather jacket over - had the words 'Think, Pink or Evil' in black calligraphy.

Hidden behind the other VKs, Mal didn't get a good glance at the girl covered in pink. Ben, however, smiled, leaning down to whisper in his girlfriend's ear. "Surprise, Mal."

She turned to look at him, both of them securely under an umbrella, Auradon Prep's logo printed on it. "Ben, you know I hate sur-AMY?!"

The girl - now identified as Amy - smirked at Mal. However, before she could say anything, Evie squealed (causing Doug to cover his ears), "Amy! Oh my god, how are you?" she pulled Amy forward and then promptly into a hug. "Now introduce me to all your new friends. I see Haxon is here, did you guys get to know each other in the limo. I'm so excited!"

Pulling Amy away from Evie's grip, she spoke, "Relax, E. They'll introduce themselves since someone didn't tell me who was coming."

Ben grinned at Mal, "Come on, Mal, you're happy to have your sister here."

Mal and Amy chatted while Evie and Ben walked nearer to the new VKs.

"So," Evie started, a smile etched on her red lips, "hi! I'm Evie, daughter of The Evil Queen."

One of the VKs interrupted her, "Evie, we know who you are." His white hair and tall figure giving Evie humugous clues on who he was. Haxon, son of The Horned King.

Ben smiled at the VKs, though a little hesitant at Haxon. Evie had let it slip of... feelings he held for Mal once. While she didn't mean to, she unfortunately couldn't erase the last.

"I'm Ben, it's great to have you all here," the young king quickly got into speech mode, "We are bringing new VKs here in Auradon, so we can be united. We shouldn't be stopped by our parents differences. We are a new generation and we should make lives better for not only us, but for each other!"

"Aw, that was sweet Ben. Now, I'd like to get the know the other VKs!" Evie smiled at them, "You'll have to excuse him. I just can't wait to get to know all of you better."

"We should get going inside, the rains only coming down harder," Ben told them, casting a quick look at the darkening skies.

"We'll all talk to you tomorrow, we've got some AKs for you to meet too."

 **~SC~**

 _Hey guys! What do you think of the fourth chapter of SC? It's the longest yet (which is honestly quite depressing since it's only roughly 1,000 words). Also, a HUGE thanks to **pinksakura271** for helping me with this chapter! _

_Bamboozled: I'm really happy you enjoy my writing style! I understand what you're saying about the whole part of the chapter. Hopefully, this one is better, however, if probably does the same..._

 _twilight sparkle: Yep, I like your name! I know two people with the same name but with different spellings. One of them is Aysha and the other Ayshah. I really like the name Estelle, which is apart of yours! Lucky!_

 _Writer207: I hope this was a good intro to the VKs you were excited to meet. It isn't perfect, and there's more to know about them yet, but it's something._

 _pinksakura271: oooh. I like that spell! I'm taking you don't like rain, it's actually one of my favourite weather after snow._

 _BellaRosa17: The Aks are next (and Pandora!). I hope you liked the VKs._

 _Rae2themax: hope you liked Koda's section. I know it wasn't big, but there's more coming soon!_


	5. Authors Note - Sorry!

**Hello, everyone.**

 **I guess I'm writing this AN because I want to say I love writing. I love it a lot. But right now I can't get chapters out. I'm under a lot of pressure and stress because of school, and I guess writing isn't at the top of my list right now. To be honest, I feel horrible. I'm going to be updating really slowly, I'll be here but with slower updates. I'm really sorry. I was planning on starting this story, but when I started I wasn't planning on stopping. And I'm not. I'm just taking a little break before updating a whole lot slower.**

 **I'm really sorry. Especially if you submitted a character.**

 **I do hope you'll stick around when I start writing more frequently again, but as of now it might be a while.**

(Also, just in case any of you didn't know, I live in England so secondary school finishes when your 16. I'm in my last year and I'm finding it difficult, so that's really what's causing the stress and everything.)

 **~justanothergoldengirl**


	6. Chapter 5

**Responses to both the author note and chapter four are down below.**

* * *

The sky bled orange and reds all while the giant star gently awoke from its slumber. Rising over the horizon, the sun streamed through the windows of the students in Auradon Prep - some groaning in exasperation whilst others were just glad to have the rain gone. The dripping of the rain abandoned them overnight, though the petals of tarnished flowers lay harmlessly in the garden.

Milo was one of the first to rise, his feet sluggishly pulling across the floor as he dragged himself to the kitchens. "Stupid dishes. Stupid people," he muttered under his breath, occasionally lifting his hand to cover his yawns slipping through. With an oversized black shirt resting on his shoulders, grey pants along with worn out trainers, Milo entered the kitchen.

Catching sight of the other staff working away, Milo let out a sigh and went over to his station.

"Hi, Milo!" some of his co-workers called, but a tired, mumbled response was all they got in reply. Another yawn escaped his mouth as he struggled to get started with his work.

"Hey," he mumbled to the girl stationed next to him. His eyes switched to her for a second before becoming overcome with a blur of blue, forcing him to look away.

"Hi, Milo," she muttered back, clearly as tired as him as she brought her hand up to cover her yawn. "Excited for the VKs?"

He scoffed, eyes still trained on the pile of dishes he never got to wash yesterday. "No."

"Blunt you, aren't ya?" she spoke finally lifting her cerulean eyes to stare at him. "They aren't bad, y'know."

"Natalia," he sighed. "They're horrible. End of story."

She glanced at him quickly, _What happened to Milo?_

 _ **~SC~**_

 _Hi everyone! Thank you all for being so understanding, whether you PM'd me or left your understanding in a review - it was all appreciated!_

 _I know, I know, this chapter is small. I was going to do the meetings of the AKs and the VKs but I wanted to make a message about something and I didn't want to give you nothing._ _ **Anyway, I'm going to open up one - or maybe two - spots for AKs.**_ _They're not meant to be like the rest and have a different purpose in the plot than the others do. There is a bit explaining it on my profile but you'll have to PM me for details. I'm only accepting by PM remember!_

 _ **bamboozled**_ _: Chapter 4 response - Thank you! Author Note response - I appreciate the tips and thank you again!_

 _ **twilight sparkle**_ _: Chapter 4 response - I really do like your name! I don't really want to reveal my actual name because I'm not comfortable, but you can call me Alia if you'd like. I like that name, too. Also, thank you! Author Note response - ooh, South Africa sounds nice. I'm in rainy England (it's raining as I type this) and we're the same age! And don't worry about not reviewing on the third, hope you had a nice birthday! Happy belated birthday!_

 _ **Rae2themax**_ _: :)_

 _ **Writer207**_ _: Thank you. We'll be seeing the AKs next chapter - sorry for the wait._

 _ **pinksakura271**_ _: Chapter 4 response - :D snow is life. However, we don't have many snow days anymore and since I'm in Year 11 I don't want to miss anymore days for it, so I'm stuck. Author Note response - thank you, I really appreciate it._

 _ **darkmaster429**_ _: Thank you so much, I really do appreciate it._


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Alia here.

Firstly, I'm sorry. I know I keep doing this and I really am sorry. My mind is just frazzled and upon reading Second Chances over I hated it. I want to continue this story, of course. I will be doing so too. I'm going to revamp the story, and start over. Your submitted characters will be still be used because I didn't want your hard work to go to waste. If you don't want to be apart of it anymore (which I totally understand) just let me know and I won't use them. (Also if you submitted the extra characters, those won't go to waste either!)

More details will come when Second Chances is rewritten. It's most likely going to be on a new story with a new name. I will specify in the summary that it is the revamped version of this, so you'll know when you see it.

Again, I'm really sorry. It may take me a while to get it started, but I do intend to do so.

Thank you,

Alia / justanothergoldengirl


	8. Chapter 8

The note for the new Second Chances is up! The story right now is called Trails of Innocence. It explains things more in the note, but I wanted to write this to let some of you know that Maude weren't aware that is was up.


End file.
